Norbert's Necklace
by AngryBeavers1997
Summary: When Norbert, Treeflower, and Daggett visit a newly opened museum of cursed artefacts in Wayouttatown, Norbert thinks the museum is a load of spoot so he decides to wear a cursed necklace. Little did he know that this so called "cursed necklace" actually has a very peculiar curse, which Norbert and Treeflower set to discover.


(We zoom into a newly opened museum in Wayouttatown called "Wayouttatown's Museum Of The Strange and Stranger". We then go into the museum and see a group being lead by a tour guide, in the tour group we see Norbert, Treeflower, and Daggett. Treeflower and Daggett look interested but Norbert looks bored)

Tour Guide: On your left in this glass case, we see a flute, it may look like a regular flute but if you play a tune on it,myou will explode and turn into dust

Everyone (except Norbert): Oooooh

Norbert: Uggggh

Tour Guide: Now if you look on your right, you will see a can of out of date tuna. Legend has it, that anyone who ate out of the can, would turn into a cow!

Everyone (except Norbert): Wooooow

Norbert: This museum is dumb

Tour Guide: Now if you follow me into the next room, you'll see our latest and most unknown but interesting exhibit

(The tour guide opens the door to the next room and everyone except Norbert stares in amazement)

Tour Guide: Behold! The forbidden necklace!

(The camera zooms in on the necklace behind the glass case. It is a green thick necklace with red, yellow, and green diamonds with a giant green gem shard in the middle)

Tour Guide: Little is known about this necklace, other than it was left to us by an anonymous person who also sent us this note

(A note is framed on the wall saying "Please take this necklace and keep it behind a glass case at all times!")

Tour Guide: Not much is known about this necklace other than whoever wears it will receive a terrible fate

Norbert: Alright! That's it! This museum is a load of spoot!

(Everyone gasps at Norbert)

Norbert: I bet this necklace or anything else in this museum isn't even cursed and the manager of this place only made it to earn a quick buck!

Tour Guide: Sir, if you make any further comments you will be permanently banned from this attraction

Norbert: Oh hush up! I'll wear the necklace myself and prove that it's nonsense!

(Norbert takes the necklace out of the glass case and puts it around his neck)

Tour Guide: Sir! Please don't!

Norbert: (Sarcastically) Oh no! The necklace is slowly killing me! Help! Somebody help!

Treeflower: Norbert! Stop being so rude!

Tour Guide: Are you with this individual?

Treeflower: Um...yes sir

Daggett: And me!

(The tour guide angrily stares at Treeflower and Daggett)

(The necklace then starts to glow and Norbert stares at it in confusion, he tries to take it off but can't. The room then explodes and everyone is on the ground, Norbert gets up and realises that the necklace is now lightly glowing but still on his neck)

(In the next scene, the security guards and tour guide kick Norbert, Treeflower and Daggett out of the museum)

Tour Guide: The three of you are forever banned from this attraction! Good day!

(The door is then slammed)

Daggett: Way to go Norb!

Treeflower: Yeah, what was that for Norby?

Norbert: The museum is stupid, it was a huge scam

Treeflower: Yeah, it did seem like it now that I think about it

Norbert: Oh, the necklace! I'm still wearing this, I better give it back

(Norbert tries to take the necklace off but he can't, he struggles and pulls as hard as possible but it's impossible)

Norbert: I think...I think the necklace is attached to me

Norbert: What? No, it can't be

Norbert: But it can't take it off babe

Treeflower: Here sweetie, let me try

(Treeflower tries to take off the necklace but she can't either)

Treeflower: Huh, that's very strange. Do you think that maybe the necklace actually is a cursed item?

Norbert: No way! This has got to be a prank or something, someone must have put on super glue or something attractive onto the necklace

Treeflower: It's getting late, we best get back home and get some shut eye, we'll try to get it off again in the morning

Norbert: Ok babe

(Norbert, Treeflower and Daggett are on their ways home and they walk past a piano shop where the workers are lifting a piano on a crane, the rope then snaps and falls down to Norbert, Norbert looks up in terror)

Treeflower: Norby! Look out!

(The piano then falls on Norbert and the piano is broken into pieces. Treeflower is upset)

Treeflower: Norby...oh no...

(Norbert gets up out of the piano)

Norbert: That was so strange

(Treeflower runs up to Norbert and hugs him)

Treeflower: Norby! Thank goodness you're okay!

Norbert: I'm absolutely fine

Treeflower: Well surely you must be hurt

Norbert: Well, no, and that's what's concerning me

Treeflower: Really? You can't feel anything? Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?

Norbert: No, I'm absolutely fine. I don't feel hurt at all. It feels like I just fell onto a mattress and a feather landed on my back

Treeflower: Well, I'm just glad you're okay

(We then cut to night time with Norbert and Treeflower in bed, Treeflower is asleep but Norbert can't go to sleep as he keeps tossing and turning)

Treeflower: Norby, get to sleep, it's 3am

Norbert: The thing is, I can't Treeflower. I just don't feel sleepy at all, I can't get to sleep

Treeflower: How on earth can you not feel tired at 3 o'clock in the morning?

Norbert: I have no idea, I've not been myself since I came out of the museum

Treeflower: Well, maybe it has something to do with the necklace?

Norbert: The necklace? Treeflower, be serious. Someone probably stuck super glue onto it and stuck it onto my body, I'm sure the other stuff is just coincidental. I'm gonna go somewhere tomorrow and get this necklace removed

Treeflower: I believe in curses Norbert, I think the necklace has gave you a very peculiar curse

Norbert: Curses don't exist, Treeflower. They're a load of hooey. I'll just get this necklace removed and then we can forget this situation ever happened

Treeflower: Okay. Goodnight then babe

Norbert: Goodnight sweetie

(Norbert stares at the ceiling as he's wide awake while Treeflower sleeps)

END OF PART 1


End file.
